fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong (SSB Crusade)
This article details Donkey Kong as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Donkey Kong returns in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, as one of the Original 8. He was first confirmed on July 2, 2015, in the debut trailer of the game alongside 14 other characters. Donkey Kong is extremely similar to his incarnation in Super Smash Bros. 4 both visually and in terms of moveset, though he has been buffed in terms of his grab game and damage output. Rather than the realistic gorilla voices, Donkey Kong now uses some voices from Takashi Nagasako. Major Changes from Smash 4 *Donkey Kong's grab reach is increased. *Donkey Kong's weight is slightly decreased. *Dash Attack deals more damage. *Up Smash deals less damage. *Giant Punch takes longer to charge. *All of Donkey Kong's throws deal 1% more damage. Moveset Taunts *'Up': Beats his chest rapidly. *'Right': Shakes himself as if his fur was wet. *'Left': Scratches the back of his head with one arm as he makes a low grunt. *'Down': Looks toward the camera and shrugs while making a confused grunt. On-Screen Appearance Donkey Kong breaks out of a DK Barrel. Select Sound The voice of the DK Rap is heard chanting "Donkey Kong is here!". Victory Poses *Beats his chest. *Holds his hands up high and shakes them. *Performs a flip and shows off a strongman pose. Losing Pose Donkey Kong performs wide claps to congratulate the winner. Idle Poses *Crosses his eyes and bares his teeth. *Bumps his fists together, then performs an underhand strike. Victory Fanfare A remix of the Bonus Clear theme from the Country games, stylized similarly to Tropical Freeze (0:00 - 0:06). Trophies Classic You can say that Mario was the star of the 1981 hit arcade game all you want, but it's simply not true! Donkey Kong was known as quite the troublemaker back in the day, but over the years he's proven to actually be really heroic when it comes to saving DK Island! He's a powerful fighter who moves quite fast...does he have any weaknesses!? All-Star Donkey Kong's recovery move is probably the worst of all of them when it comes to vertical distance, but it's no slouch in the horizontal department. If used on the ground, it'll turn into a rapid series of slanted punches! Speaking of punches, the Giant Punch is a powerful chargeable attack that you can unleash at any moment to surprise your foe. Challenge Headbutt is a move that is rather high risk, high reward. If you get hit too much, it won't do anything, but if you land it...your opponent will get stuck into the ground? Both Hand Slap and Giant Punch are great followups! Donkey Kong's side special will prove to be a move that is vital in racking up damage quickly. Battle Spire DK will pull out a pair of bongos and begin to mash to the beat. It's up to you to press the buttons displayed on the meter in sync with the song to maximize the potential of this Final Smash, increasing the radius of the musical shockwaves. Legend says that it's a very powerful attack if you don't mess up a single beat, but I could never do it... Pallete Swaps Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Crusade Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Fighters